Usually, cooking operations in the kitchen demand use of manpower or specially trained professional chef, to make various dishes and delicacies to solve a livelihood issue that people eat. During the cooking process, diverse cooking skills including a shallow frying, a cooking, a stir frying and a deep frying may be involved in. Therefore an ordinary person has to spend a lot of time and efforts to prepare a rich and savory meal.
Thus, it always encounters a manpower shortage for occasions that many people dine. Hence, fried machines are developed to assist chefs in cooking food. For instance, a Taiwan Patent Issue No. 359,084 regarding a structural improvement for a fired machine. It mainly discloses that a lifting rack is pivotably disposed on an upper edge of the machine frame. A rotary tank driven by a motor is disposed on the lifting rack. Multiple spiral blades are disposed on the inner wall of the rotary tank. A stove provides thermal heating to the rotary tank is disposed on the lifting rack. A lifting device is further disposed on the machine frame. The lifting device includes the motor having an output shaft. The output shaft is connected with a gear box. A guiding rod is driven by the gear box to move along an axial direction of the rotary tank. A guiding shaft is disposed on one end of the guiding rod. A lifting arm, other end of which arm is pivotably disposed on the lifting rack, is pivotably disposed on the guiding shaft.
A Taiwan Patent Issue No. 338,250 regarding a structural improvement for a fired machine. It includes a cylindrical frying pan; a rotary shaft pivotably penetrating the center of the cylindrical frying pan; a combined pan shovel disposed on the rotary shaft and situated in the cylindrical frying pan; a screen disposed on the external side of the cylindrical frying pan and a stove body disposed at the bottom side of the cylindrical frying pan; wherein for the combined pan shovel disposed on the rotary shaft, several sub-shovel parts with different shapes can be installed to a main shovel part; the stove body at the bottom side of the cylindrical frying pan has multiple stove nozzles which are disposed on a ring surface, which ring surface has a notch and appears a C-shaped accordingly.
However, the above-mentioned two kinds of fried machines are simply a machine for heating and stir-frying, although they can assist chefs to reduce the physical demanding, they are inconvenient for dishing up the cooked food and washing foodstuffs.
Therefore, a Taiwan Patent Issue No. 464,475 regarding an automatic design is proposed, which is an automatic stir-frying machine. A foodstuff input device, a deep frying equipment, a stove device, a cookware movement device, a dish output power device, a cleaning device, a stir-frying device and a control box are disposed in the machine frame, in cooperation with addition of a control circuit layout including a programmable controller PLC, micro switches and photoelectric switches, to perform an automatic stir-flying operation. However, the structure of this automatic stir-frying machine is really too complex and the stir-frying device lacks rotatable and rollable design so that the foodstuffs fail to be uniformly heated, which result in defects regarding differences in the degree of rare for the foodstuffs and the actual operation thereof is not good.
There is a need to solve the above deficiencies/issues.